lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
MY POWER (feat. Nija)
Tierra Whack Beyoncé Knowles-Carter Busiswa Yemi Alade Moonchild Sanelly |released = July 19, 2019 |track = 23 |length = 4:19 |albums = The Lion King: The Gift |appearances = |versions = }} "MY POWER (feat. Nija)" is a song inspired by the 2019 remake of The Lion King. It was released on July 19, 2019, as part of The Lion King: The Gift. Lyrics Nija and Beyoncé: They'll never take my power, my power, my power They'll never take my power, my power, my power They feel a way, oh wow They feel a way, oh wow They'll never take my power, my power, my power They'll never take my power, my power, my power They feel a way, oh wow They feel a way, oh wow Tierra Whack: I was always in the lead Where you wanna be, I'm who they wanna be B-E-A-U-T-Y, he never seen so much rage from a queen Rage from a queen, queen so strong, thought she was a machine Girl of your dreams, Sinclair regime Turned to the max, can't forget Maxine Refer to me as a goddess, I'm tired of being modest A hundred degrees, the hottest, if we being honest Ebony and ebonics, black people win They say we bein' demonic, angel in disguise I hate I have to disguise it, why you gotta despise it? Rich in the mind, that's why I'm making deposits Can't we all empower? It's time to realize it They'll never, ever take my power Nija: They'll never take my power, my power, my power They'll never take my power, my power, my power They feel a way, oh wow They feel a way, oh wow They'll never take my power, my power, my power They'll never take my power, my power, my power They feel a way (Hold up) Oh wow (Wow, wow, wow) They feel a way (Woo) Oh wow (Wow, wow, wow) Beyoncé: This that rhythm, this that lightning This that burn, this ain't no perm This that nappy, this that urb This that kinfolk, this that skinfolk This that war, this that bloodline On the front line, ready for war Where you gon' run? Get loose, get loose, get low, get low Why you get loose, get loose, get low, get low Oh, gotta protect my braids Keep it locked in a safe Don't make me get back to my ways My power, they'll never take Nija and Beyoncé: They'll never take my power, my power, my power They'll never take my power, my power, my power (They'll never take my power) They feel a way, oh wow (Wow, wow, wow, wow) They feel a way (Woo) Oh wow (Wow, wow) They'll never take my power, my power, my power (They'll never take my power) They'll never take my power, my power, my power (They'll never take my power, power) They feel a way, oh wow They feel a way, oh wow Busiswa: Woza Vumani Bo (Siyavuma!) Selingenile ikumkani Ningangabazi amandla am Ngizogobisa abanenkani Thulani Bo (Seng'hleli) Selivukile idimoni lami Nibabuzile abaziyo ngami There will be niks when I'm done Jongani Bo (Siyabona) Ndim' ne-Skeem Sami Sizilethile izikhali Amagwali awahlangani Hlani Bo (Ibamb'umthetho) Niyayibona inkinga lento Sizoyilungisa, themba mina Qoqa amaqhawe soyiqeda manje Nija: They'll never take my power, my power, my power They'll never take my power, my power, my power They feel a way (Ayy) Oh wow (Wow, wow) They feel a way (Ayy) Oh wow (Wow, wow) They'll never take my power, my power, my power They'll never take my power, my power, my power (Ayy) They feel a way (Ayy) Oh wow (Wow, wow) They feel a way (Ayy) Oh wow (Wow, wow) Woza They no fit shake am oh Lie lie You no fit touch am oh (Woza, woza) I think that means "Let's go," so woza Boom, boom, check you later I roll with the danger Andoyiki, nenja Mina ndiyi-Ninja Boom, boom, check you later I roll with the danger Andoyiki, nenja Mina ndiyi-Ninja Woza Media MY POWER|The official audio for "MY POWER (feat. Nija)" Category:The Lion King: The Gift Category:Songs